


Oncie's Punishment

by drain_out_my_blood



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_out_my_blood/pseuds/drain_out_my_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oncie has been a bad boy by not listening to Greedler, and he deserves a good spanking. Rated Explicit for BDSM, hard spanking, daddy kink, and oncest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oncie's Punishment

"Oncie!" Greedler shouted in a stern tone of voice. He wasn't exactly angry at the Onceler, but he did have an excuse to be rough on him.

Oncie rushed into the office where Greedler was, feeling scared as he tried to speak up.

"Y-yes, sir?"

Greedler took his glasses off as he turned his chair around to face his cute little Oncie.

"Did you remember to clean up our bed after you got marshmallow ooze on it from last night?"

"Um..I forgot, I'm sorry. I'll go do that now-"

"I already did. Stay here."

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

"I also recall telling you that you couldn't have sweets at night, because they make you stay up too late."

"I..forgot, sir. I'm sorry.."

"Stop saying sorry. A better apology would be to never do that again, and to let me punish you."

Onceler got even more nervous; what was Greedler going to do to him? His heart beat was elevating and his eyes began to water a little.

"Yes, sir. You should punish me.." Oncie said in a shaky and innocent tone.

"You've been a bad boy, Oncie." Greedler said as he went behind Onceler and started undoing the "bad boy's" pants, then pulling them down to Oncie's knees.

"Bend over on my desk, right now."

"Yes, Mr. Greedler." Oncie obeyed his master; he saw Greedler getting something out of a dark corner of the room. His eyes widened as he got a closer look.

It was a paddle! It had the letters S-L-U-T imprinted on it backwards. Greedler was going to spank him!

"Put your head down. I'm going to spank that cute little ass of yours so hard that you won't be able to sit for a long time…"

"Yes, Mr. Greedler…"

"Call me daddy."

Oncie blushed at this request. It did turn him on, but it embarrassed him as well.

"Yes, daddy."

Without warning, Greedler smacked Oncie's soft butt with the hard imprinted paddle. Onceler winced in pain, but he was also getting aroused.

Greedler continued to spank him hard and quick, making his ass a shade of pink. Seeing his little pet bent over and having no control of the situation made him want to fuck Oncie right there. But not right now, as more punishment is in order.

Greedler stopped for a moment to whisper in Oncie's ear.

"You little slut, tell me you like getting spanked. Ask me to spank your little ass until it's red."

Oncie did as he was told and said in a panting aroused voice, "I like getting spanked! Please Greed, spank me until my ass is red and sore!"

Greedler didn't ask him to include the word sore, but this made him think that the little slut did want be hurt, and he was getting just that.

He spanked him even harder and faster, making the SLUT imprint more visible. Onceler was starting to cry a bit from the stinging, but his erection was growing at the same time.

"What a pretty little punished ass." Greedler said as he stopped to grab Oncie's butt, digging his fingernails in the red flesh.

"Ow! Daddy, stop!"

"Did you just tell me to stop, slut?!"

Greedler smacked Oncie's ass with his hand for that outburst, making his already-raw butt sting even more.

"Ow! I'm sorry daddy!"

"Now that's better." Greedler said as he rubbed Oncie's sore butt. He pulled down his pants to reveal his thick hard-on, and rubbed it against Onceler's butthole…

Greedler got some Vaseline out of his desk and put it on Oncie's butthole, and eased his cock into his little pet. Right when it was far enough in, he started to pump in a quick motion. Oncie's penis was already leaking pre-cum!

"Mmm! Greedler! More!" Oncie moaned out in immense pleasure, panting with every thrust.

Greedler pumped even faster with this request, and said, "Tell me you need my huge cock in your small ass, because you're a filthy slut!"

Oncie listened to his master.

"I need your huge cock in my small ass, daddy! I'm your filthy little slut! I want you to fill my ass with your cum!"

With a grunt, Greedler pumped as fast as he could.

"Ffffuck yesss…"

He smacked Oncie's ass a few more times, and soon afterwards a rush of orgasmic pleasure hit him as he came into Onceler's butt.

When Oncie felt the warm semen being squirted in his ass, he came without needing to stroke his cock more than one time. His cum squirted all over Greed's desk, but neither of them cared right now.

Greed took his penis out of Oncie, and watched as the semen oozed out of his butthole, touching his balls and still-sore butt.

When both of them caught their breath, Greedler held Oncie's head up and looked at him and said, "Now I want you to clean my desk, and you must do it naked."

"Yes, Greedler. I'll get right to it!"

"Good." Greed petted his Oncie, and watched him wipe off the desk.

His bare red ass was exposed as he followed Greed's orders. The SLUT imprint began to fade, but both boys will remember this sexy episode for a long time.


End file.
